Les blessures d'amour ne peuvent guérir
by Fuyuka
Summary: ...que par celui qui les a faites. Postérieur à Advent Children. Tout est terminé, il n'a plus de cause pour laquelle se battre. Ressurgissent alors des douleurs qu'il croyait apaisées...
1. Première partie

**Auteur :** Fuyuka, donc moi jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! XD

**Titre :** Les blessures d'amour ne peuvent guérir...

**Raiting : **K+

**Pairing :** Zack/Cloud

**Disclamer :** Les personnages, l'univers, etc appartiennent à SquareSoft/Enix. Je ne touche aucune rémunération. Patati Patata

**Résumé :** ...que par celui qui les a faites. Postérieur à Advent Children. Tout est terminé, il n'a plus de cause pour laquelle se battre. Ressurgissent alors des douleurs qu'il croyait apaisées.

**Notes :** Tout d'abord, je voulais remercier une fois de plus Kimie pour ses compliments et ses encouragements. Merci beaucoup de ton soutien !

En ce qui concerne le titre de ce OS, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à en trouver un. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je ne le publie qu'aujourd'hui. Il s'agit en réalité d'un proverbe italien (il n'est donc pas de moi). Je trouvais cependant qu'il résumait bien l'esprit de mon OS.

Une dernière chose : j'ai écrit ce OS en écoutant l'OST de Crisis Core. Tout est venu de là. J'indiquerai donc au début de chaque partie quelle musique correspond. Je vous conseille de les écouter en lisant mais vous faites comme vous voulez, je ne vous oblige à rien !

* * *

(OST Crisis Core CD 1 - 16 - The Burdened)

_« On est amis, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Ça y est. Tout est terminé maintenant. J'ai vaincu Sephiroth, le monde va enfin pouvoir continuer à tourner comme bon lui semble, alternant entre périodes de paix et guerres ravageuses. Mais ainsi va la vie et même le plus déterminé de tous les êtres ne pourrait arrêter ce processus.  
Je suis censé aller mieux. Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde me serine à longueur de journée, variant les tournures, espérant sans doute qu'en m'imprégnant de paroles positives, je sois effectivement plus "heureux".  
"Oh Cloud, tu es tellement lumineux aujourd'hui ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ainsi ! Tu étais tellement sombre avant !"  
C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi ! Mais bon, pourquoi les décevoir ? Pour les conforter un peu plus dans leurs espoirs, je souris légèrement. Et là, c'est comme si je leur offrais la plus belle des matérias dans un écrin d'argent : les yeux des filles brillent de mille feux, on me tape vigoureusement dans le dos, on m'ébouriffe les cheveux…  
Non ! Ça, personne n'a osé le faire. Comme s'ils savaient que cela allait réveiller de douloureux souvenirs. Enfin, Reno a bien essayé une fois, mais je l'ai rapidement arrêté, bloquant sa main et lui lançant un regard noir. Je crois qu'il a tout de suite compris. Personne n'a le droit de faire ça… Plus personne n'a le droit de faire ça…  
Écrasant violemment mon poing dans le mur, je me maudis de ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de penser à lui. Vivre pour deux ! Comment pourrais-je y arriver ? Je pensais aller mieux, je le pensais sincèrement ! Ça fait maintenant trois mois. Trois mois que je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois. Pour la toute dernière fois.

Et voilà, alertée par le bruit, Tifa déboule dans ma chambre :  
"Cloud, est-ce que ça va ?"  
Le même tremblement dans la voix, la même inquiétude à peine voilée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire souffrir les autres. Ils m'ont déjà tant apporté. Pourquoi dois-je encore les blesser ?  
"Ce n'est rien."  
Je la sens s'approcher de moi. Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules :  
"Tu penses encore à eux, n'est-ce pas ?"  
Elle déduit mon approbation de mon silence. Posant son front contre mon dos, elle soupire doucement :  
"Je suis désolée Cloud…"  
J'ouvre soudainement les yeux :  
"Désolée de quoi ?  
-De ne pouvoir te soulager. J'espérais que tu irais mieux, mais j'aurais dû voir que tu souffrais encore."  
Me retournant vers elle, je sens mon cœur se serrer à la vue de ses larmes prêtes à couler.  
"Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est moi. Je vis encore dans le passé. Mais c'est sans doute là que je me sens le mieux…"  
Les larmes qu'elle tentait vainement de contenir commencent à couler sur ses joues.  
"Cloud, je sais que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose mais si tu as besoin de parler, tu pourras toujours venir me voir.  
-Je sais. Merci Tifa."

Quittant la pièce, je me dirige d'un pas sûr vers la rue. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, je m'aperçois qu'il pleut. Si même le ciel s'y met…  
Reportant mon regard devant moi, je sursaute en voyant Vincent, son regard planté dans le mien.  
"Bonjour Vincent.  
-Cloud, tu ne voudrais pas parler un peu ?"  
Malgré ses abords froids, Vincent est quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil et fidèle.  
"Si tu veux.  
-Tu allais sortir, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui.  
-Où voulais-tu aller ?  
-Je ne sais pas…  
-Tu ne sais pas mentir Cloud. Viens, il est temps que tu libères ton esprit."  
Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet, moi, enfermé dans mon mutisme, et Vincent respectant mon choix.  
Arrivés sur la colline, nous avançons jusqu'au bord. Gêné, je n'ose pas accomplir mon rituel habituel. Vincent le remarque sans doute puisqu'il s'approche de moi :  
"Je peux te laisser un moment si tu veux."  
Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation et il s'éloigne.  
"Je reviens, ne t'inquiète pas".  
Une fois seul, je m'agenouille devant l'épée plantée dans le sol et pose mon front contre le froid métal. Je suis trempé, la pluie dégouline sur mon dos et dans mes cheveux mais peu m'importe. Et là, les genoux dans la boue, les yeux fermés, mon corps transi de froid, je me mets à pleurer. J'ai pleuré longtemps ainsi, me vidant de mes dernières forces. Posant ma main contre la lame, je la parcours comme j'aurais parcouru son visage, doucement, sentant sous mes doigts les multiples griffes qui témoignent de son sanglant passé.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté prostré ainsi. La pluie n'avait pas cessé, mes larmes ne semblaient pas non plus vouloir se tarir. Je sortis cependant de ma léthargie en sentant la lourde cape de Vincent se poser sur mes épaules.  
"Tu vas finir par être malade."  
Levant le regard vers lui, je repousse son bras, découvrant mes épaules, et me dirige vers une grotte que je sais proche d'ici. Il me suit sans rien dire.  
Arrivé à l'intérieur, je m'assois à ma place habituelle et ramène mes genoux contre moi. Vincent s'assoit à côté de moi, attendant que je me calme.  
Une fois ma respiration redevenue régulière, je relève le visage. Prenant cela comme un signe, Vincent engage la conversation :  
"Tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier, n'est-ce pas ?"  
Tiens, c'est le seul qui n'emploie pas le pluriel. Aurait-il compris ?  
"Non.  
-Moi aussi, j'ai perdu quelqu'un que j'aimais, tu sais."  
Tournant la tête vers lui, je ne peux m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Sait-il à qui je pense ?  
"Tu savais ?  
-Oui.  
-Mais, comment ? Tu ne l'as jamais connu.  
-Je sais reconnaître cette douleur et cette tristesse. Et puis, je me suis renseigné. Cela te pose-t-il un problème ?  
-Non. Ça ne te semble pas bizarre ?  
-Quoi ? Que tu l'aimais ? Bien sûr que non."  
Intégrant l'information, je reporte mon regard devant moi. Ainsi donc, il sait. Et il n'a pas l'air choqué.  
"Je ne te dirai pas d'oublier le passé. J'en suis moi-même incapable. Tu dois au contraire entretenir tes souvenirs. Te les remémorer chaque fois que tu te sens seul. Repense à lui. Parle lui-même, si tu as l'impression que lui seul peut te comprendre. Imprègne-toi de ce que vous avez vécu ensemble. Ne fais plus qu'un avec lui."  
Pour la première fois, quelqu'un ne me disait pas d'oublier mais au contraire de me souvenir.  
"Pourquoi c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça ?  
-Parce que les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre et qu'ils s'imaginent que c'est comme le reste, que les blessures du passé guérissent avec le temps. Ils n'ont jamais connu ça. Mais ne leur en veux pas : ils n'ont pas à comprendre.  
-Mais pourquoi j'ai toujours aussi mal, Vincent ? Pourquoi, alors même que je l'ai revu, je n'arrive pas à remonter la pente ?  
-Tu n'y arriveras jamais, Cloud. Du moins, pas entièrement. On ne se remet jamais de cette épreuve. Toute ta vie tu en souffriras. Moins à certains moments, mais tu en souffriras toujours. Et même si tu l'as revu, ce n'en est que pire car tu as espéré pouvoir le rejoindre. Sur le moment, tu as été immensément heureux mais après, tu as voulu le rejoindre quel qu'en soit le prix. Car le voir te dire au revoir t'a ramené au moment de sa mort. Il est mort une deuxième fois devant tes yeux, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'abandonnait de nouveau et tu ne pouvais pas le supporter. Personne ne le pourrait…"  
Les paroles de Vincent étaient dures mais vraies. Elles me touchaient au plus profond de mon cœur. Il était le mieux placé pour me parler. Il avait vécu ça, il connaissait par cœur les méandres de l'anéantissement, les recoins tortueux de la tristesse, la faim dévorante de la douleur. Il était passé par là et ses paroles le prouvaient. Je me remis à pleurer : il m'avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Se levant, il me regarda tristement :  
"Désolé d'avoir été dur mais tu devais savoir. Savoir à quoi ressemblera ta vie."  
Et il me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever.  
"Nous devrions rentrer maintenant.  
-Tu as raison. Merci Vincent.  
-J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à le faire."  
Voyant que je ne semble pas décidé à bouger, il me serre l'épaule :  
"Va lui dire au revoir."  
Ce n'était pas un conseil, encore moins une question. C'était un ordre implacable, auquel je ne pouvais désobéir. Baissant la tête, je sors de la grotte d'un pas lourd. La pluie tombe toujours. M'avançant vers l'épée, je pose ma main sur le pommeau et murmure un au revoir qui se finit en sanglot. Jetant un dernier regard autour de moi, je rejoins Vincent.  
"Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de voir les autres ?  
-Pas vraiment.  
-Très bien."  
Prenant son téléphone, Vincent appela Tifa et lui demanda de quitter la maison un moment. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'il disait : cela ne m'importait pas.  
"Tifa est partie faire un tour avec Marlène. Tu seras seul.  
-Merci."

Notre retour à Midgar se fit comme l'aller. Arrivé devant la maison, il me devance et monte à l'étage. Je le suis mécaniquement, incapable de me remettre tout à fait de cette crise. Arrivé dans ma chambre, il me dit d'aller prendre une douche et de me coucher. J'étais effectivement exténué. Voyant que je m'exécute sans rechigner, il redescend.  
Entrant dans la salle de bain, j'enlève mes vêtement gorgés d'eau et entre dans la douche. L'eau chaude me soulage légèrement, brûlant ma peau froide. J'avais accepté de souffrir éternellement. Je l'accepte d'ailleurs chaque jour. Chaque jour où j'aurais pu arrêter de souffrir. Mais j'ai promis. Promis de vivre avec ce fardeau. Promis de tout supporter. Je savais que se serait dur mais je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point. Sortant de la douche, je me sèche rapidement, enfile des vêtements propres et descends rejoindre Vincent. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir. Je suis lâche, je n'ose pas affronter mes cauchemars.  
Il avait dégrafé sa lourde cape et l'avait mise à sécher. Il était debout devant la fenêtre, observant le ciel.  
"Tu n'oses pas dormir ?"  
Ainsi donc, il a connu tout ça ?  
"Non."  
Se tournant vers moi, il plonge ses yeux carmins dans les miens et je sens qu'il sonde mon esprit avec profondeur, presque avec violence.  
"Tu peux tenir quelques temps sans dormir, mais pas sans manger. J'ai vu que tu avais maigri. Mange quelque chose avant de t'écrouler."  
Je me rends donc à la cuisine, grignote deux biscuits et reviens dans le salon. Vincent n'avait pas bougé.  
"Tu veux aller à l'église ? Je sais que tu n'y es jamais retourné depuis.  
-Ça ne sert à rien. Je ne le verrai pas de toute façon.  
-Je ne pense pas. Mais tu sentiras sa présence. Cela te soulagera peut-être."  
Regardant par la fenêtre, je m'aperçois qu'il ne pleut plus. Acceptant son offre, je vais chercher mon manteau.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
Je posterai la deuxième partie de ce OS à mon retour (vers le 12 ou le 13).  
Une petite review ?


	2. Deuxième partie

**Notes :** Voici donc la deuxième et dernière partie de mon OS.  
C'est un texte qui me tient énormément à coeur. J'espère pouvoir vous transmettre autant d'émotions que j'en ai ressenties en l'écrivant.

Encore un immense merci à Kimie qui m'a beaucoup soutenue (comme d'habitude).  
Et merci également à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

(OST Crisis Core CD 1 - 23 - Sky-Blue Eyes_)_

Refermant la porte derrière lui, il commence à marcher, ne m'attendant pas. Je le suis lentement, repensant à notre conversation.  
_"Tu sentiras sa présence. Cela te soulagera peut-être."  
_Je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon.  
Une fois arrivé devant les lourdes portes de bois, il s'arrête et se retourne vers moi :  
"Cela ne concerne que toi, Cloud."  
Comprenant, j'entre seul dans l'église. Une boule dans la gorge, je suis à deux doigts de renoncer. Je franchis pourtant le seuil.  
Rien n'a changé à l'intérieur : toujours les mêmes bancs, les mêmes vitraux, les mêmes fleurs… M'approchant d'elles, je ferme les yeux, espérant ainsi me détendre. Leur parfum est doux, presque infime, mais pourtant présent. Le vent jure dans un coin du bâtiment. J'essaie de me contrôler pour ne pas pleurer.

Au bout d'un moment, ma respiration devient lente. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, je remarque que le soleil est revenu. Ses maigres rayons filtrent à travers les vitraux, apportant à l'édifice d'autres colonnes, lumineuses cette fois. Le vent ne hurle plus. Tout est calme. Sans réfléchir, je m'allonge dans les fleurs, ma tête reposant sur mes bras repliés. Fermant les yeux, j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans ce lit végétal. Mes sens s'amenuisent, je me sens étrangement bien, apaisé…  
Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Une main douce et légère. Je sais à qui appartient cette main mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger, de peur de me réveiller, de sortir de ce cocon de douceur.  
"Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais jamais Cloud…"  
Une voix tendre, un amour clairement perceptible. Un amour qui me rassure et me protège.  
"J'ai eu peur de ne plus te revoir. Tu sais pourtant que quelqu'un doit venir s'occuper des fleurs !"  
Un rire cristallin vient briser le silence.  
"Tu veux le voir, n'est-ce pas ? Je voudrais tant lui laisser ma place, mais je ne peux pas, Cloud. Je n'ai jamais réussi…"  
La main est maintenant sur ma joue.  
"Je ne t'en veux pas Aeris. Et je suis désolé de ne pas être venu avant mais… Je n'y arrivais pas".  
J'avais ouvert les yeux et m'étais redressé. Elle était là, agenouillée près de moi, un triste sourire aux lèvres. Comme une mère, elle aurait tout donné pour que j'arrête de souffrir. Comme une mère, elle s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire. Comme un enfant, j'avais besoin d'amour. Le sien était immense, inconditionnel, son cœur assez grand pour la Terre entière, mais ce n'était pas de cet amour là dont j'avais le plus besoin, et elle l'avait bien compris.  
"Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne que tu attends.  
-Non, je…"  
Posant ses doigts sur mes lèvres, elle baisse doucement le regard :  
"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ni à t'expliquer, Cloud. Et puis, je sais qu'au fond tu m'aimes aussi, non ?"  
Relevant le visage, elle m'offre un sourire empreint de douceur, de compréhension, de tristesse, d'amour…  
"Bien sûr."  
Nous restons silencieux, moi, guettant une autre voix que la sienne, elle, caressant du bout des doigts les fins pétales des fleurs qu'elle affectionne tant.  
Soudain, elle se relève. Devant mon regard d'incompréhension, elle sourit :  
"J'étais heureuse de te revoir Cloud, mais je vais te laisser seul à présent. Tu as besoin de réfléchir, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu es venu…"  
Aucune amertume, pas une once de reproche. Juste une simple constatation.  
"Merci Aeris.  
-Merci pour quoi ?  
-De comprendre."  
Posant sa main sur mon front, elle soupire doucement :  
"Ce n'est rien. Au revoir Cloud.  
-Au revoir Aeris."

De nouveau ce silence. Mais il n'est plus pesant, il vit. Je sens quelque chose de profond, de mystique qui se dégage de ce lieu. Me recouchant, je me replonge dans cette chaude sensation. Un souffle d'air vient frôler mon visage… Je suis heureux car je sens qu'il est là. Pas physiquement, mais son esprit est là. Je le sais car il n'y a qu'avec lui à mes côtés que je me sens si bien…  
Une étrange sensation de flottement et je me retrouve bien des années en arrière, lors de notre première rencontre, mouvementée, lors de notre premier baiser, tant espéré… Je souris doucement, pouvant presque encore sentir la douceur de ses lèvres contre les miennes.  
Mais un frisson me parcourt soudain l'échine. Et là, défilent devant mes yeux des images que j'aurais préféré oublier à jamais : notre fuite insensée, son dernier combat, qu'il a livré pour moi, ses dernières paroles, qu'il a eu tant de mal à prononcer, notre dernière étreinte, entachée de son sang, son dernier sourire…  
Non ! Pas maintenant, pas quand je m'étais calmé ! Non ! Je ne dois pas repenser à ça ! Nous avons vécu tant de belles choses, pourquoi ce sont toujours ces images qui me hantent ?  
Je me redresse soudain, essuyant rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.  
Je suis si faible. Si faible et si seul…

Quelque chose attire pourtant mon attention : j'entends comme une musique, lointaine… Quelques notes me parviennent, étouffées. C'est une musique douce, teintée de mélancolie. Cette musique m'enveloppe peu à peu, m'enlaçant. Je l'entends plus clairement maintenant. Je tends le bras devant moi, essayant vainement de la capturer. Le soleil illumine l'église désormais. La poussière vole en de fins nuages, formant de lumineuses constellations, les fleurs semblent s'épanouir encore plus, ainsi baignées par les rayons solaires. Puis, il se mit à neiger… C'est du moins ce que je crus en voyant tomber des dizaines de plumes blanches. Elles virevoltaient lentement, achevant leur chute en un gracieux mouvement. Levant les yeux au ciel, je ne vois pourtant rien, ébloui par le soleil. Mais je parviens quand même à distinguer une silhouette. En un battement d'ailes, elle disparaît cependant de mon champ de vision. Regardant autour de moi, je me rends compte que le sol est jonché de plumes, formant un épais tapis immaculé.  
Je sens soudain une présence derrière moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que déjà deux bras se sont refermés autour des mes épaules. Une tête vient se nicher dans mon cou. Je ne connais que trop bien ce parfum. Je sais qui est cette personne, mais je n'y crois pas. C'est impossible. Je retiens un rire fou. Comment cela peut-il être possible ?! Il est mort ! Il ne peut pas être ici ! Pourtant cette chaleur contre mon dos, cette respiration saccadée, ces larmes qui coulent dans mon cou… Tout ceci est réel. Tout…

Heureusement que je suis à genoux, je pense que je me serais écroulé sinon. Prenant le risque de croire mes sens, je me laisse aller à cette étreinte. C'est étrange d'y croire. Ça fait mal de se dire que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Un souffle d'air fait voler nos cheveux, mêlant ses mèches ébènes aux miennes, si blondes. Soudain deux grandes ailes blanches se referment autour de nous, nous emprisonnant dans cette étreinte si magique. Le visage enfoui dans le doux plumage, je ne peux pourtant pas m'empêcher de penser que tout ceci n'est que le fruit de mon imagination.  
"Je t'aime Cloud."  
Des larmes coulent lentement sur mes joues, témoignage de mon bonheur immense et de ma tristesse infinie.  
"Ne part pas… S'il te plait… Pas encore…"  
Il resserre son étreinte. Je crois que je vais mourir.  
"Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses encore. Emmène-moi, s'il te plait."  
Je sais que ma requête est égoïste, mais il faut que je lui demande. Il embrasse légèrement ma nuque.  
"S'il te plait Zack…"  
Son prénom… Je ne l'avais plus jamais prononcé depuis.  
"Tu es sûr de toi ?"  
Sa voix… Grave, chaude, tendre, c'est la plus belle mélodie qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre.  
"Oui."  
Je sens alors toutes mes forces me quitter. Ma vision se brouille. Je ne ressens plus rien si ce n'est un profond soulagement. Tout devient noir mais je souris car je sais que je vais enfin le rejoindre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la mort puisse apporter une telle délivrance. Je sens que je quitte mon corps. La lumière du soleil m'éblouit à travers mes paupières. Je suis en train de m'envoler, serré dans les bras d'un ange…

La nuit était tombée sur Midgar. Vincent se décida finalement à entrer dans l'église. Tout était calme, trop calme même.  
"Cloud ?"  
Scrutant l'obscurité, Vincent vit, éclairé par la lune, le corps de Cloud gisant dans le parterre de fleurs. Il s'approcha lentement et remarqua qu'il souriait. Comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé, il soupira doucement, finalement heureux que son ami ait enfin trouvé la paix. Il allait repartir lorsqu'une chose attira son attention : posée sur le cœur du jeune homme, se trouvait une longue plume d'un blanc immaculé…


End file.
